wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Magikoopa
Magikoopas are enemies that appear in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Paper Mario, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Party 8, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are a sub-species of Koopa Troopas. Magikoopas are Koopa Troopas who wear wizard costumes, and have a working magic scepter. They use the scepter to attack. In Super Mario Galaxy, Magikoopas appear in many different galaxies. and attack by using their magic scepter to create damaging fireballs. Touching the Magikoopa or the fireballs it creates damages Mario. They can be defeated by Spinning them or jumping on them. They always leave behind one Coin when defeated, however, Magikoopas are tricky to defeat. After firing their fireballs, they disappear and travel (a white line appears showing the Magikoopa's movements; follow this line to find out where it reappears) around, then reappear somewhere else. One Magikoopa, probably Kamek, attacks Mario as he tries to rescue Peach, and sends him flying into space. A large Magikoopa named Kamella appears in this game as a boss who is fought three times, thanks to Prankster Comets. Magikoopas also appear during the battle with Kamella, herself. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Magikoopas reappear, however, the only Magikoopa who appears in this game is Kamek. Kamek appears during each Koopaling's battle in a castle, spraying magic onto the course which makes something weird happen, which makes the battle more difficult. Kamek, himself, is later fought in the World 8 fortress. After his defeat, he appears in Bowser's Castle, disguised as Peach. He then makes Bowser bigger for the final battle. Kamek made Bowser a little too big, for Bowser knocked him off his broom. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Magikoopas reappear behaving the same way as before (firing fireballs at Mario). However, they can now conjure up Goombas or Burn Bits, as well as fireballs. They take the same attacks as before to be defeated, and still leave behind one Coin. However, in Bowser's Galaxy Generator, it proves that Yoshi can eat the Magikoopas. They leave behind three Star Bits instead of one Coin. In Super Paper Mario, Magikoopas appear in The Bitlands and Castle Bleck. Also in the Flopside of 100 Trials, a new sub-species known as Dark Magikoopas, appear and shoot spells to harm the player. They can be defeated by the normal stomp. Magikoopas appear in Mario Super Sluggers, but they are part of Bowser's team. They use their magic scepters as baseball bats. They come in blue, red, green and yellow colors. All four Magikoopas have good fielding and pitching abilities, but they lack batting and running skills. In fact, the red Magikoopa is one of the slowest runners in the game (tied with King K. Rool). In Mario Party 8, Magikoopas appear in Shy Guy's Perplex Express and Bowser's Warped Orbit. In Shy Guy's Perplex Express, the Magikoopa appears when the player lands on a Green Space. They shuffle the train cars by moving the first one to the very back of the train. In Bowser's Warped Orbit, the Magikoopa mixes up the Candies of all players. It is unknown whether these Magikoopas in the game are really Kamek. Gallery ﻿ 36. Magikoopa Card-1-.png DSCI0339.JPG 004 (2).JPG Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies